Tail Jr
Tail Jr is the grandson of Tail and son of his father Toyo Jr in very, very future timeline in Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr timelines. Tail Jr is the only child from his father Toyo Jr and unnamed mother and he is the second generation of the new Harmony God that his father is the new Harmony God Leader and so is his uncle Horus Jr as well. He live in very, very future timeline in Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr era. Tail Jr is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality : Tail Jr is almost like his father with yellow and white fur with blue eyes and got a single tail, just like his grandfather Tail. He also very shy with public surrounding, and quite clingy with his mother sometime and also his father as well. He does have a humanoid face like his father as well. He also a quiff hair main like in same colour fur with small hit orange on it. His appearnace like a child figure, exactly the same length just like his grandfather and wear a same clothing like his grandfather in perfect fit. His father Toyo Jr taught him everything about Harmony God ways and yet he didn't what his father on about, but he will learn when the time is right. He also spend some quality time with his uncle Hephaestus Jr who admire his creation ability as the Next Forge and see his cool uncle Horus Jr, that he is a second Strongest of all Harmony God. He some spend with his auntie Uriel Jr, but she make him even more worst, but she didn't mean to hurt him, that Uriel Jr love her little nephew. Tail Jr is happy when he learn that his grandfather was last the of the Harmony God when his grandmother Pandora told him everything about his husband, father of childern and new grandkids. Tail Jr have no memory of his grandfather, but Grandmother Pandora said he died when you are small that all Unverise will never forget Tail, who is the savour who defeated Black Goku fusion along with Future Trunks and himself as well. Tail Jr wish he could met him to see what he's look like, knowing he want to spend some quality time with his grandfather, but he could use a time machine or bought a Time Ring to see his grandfather in the past before he was born and witness his father when he was little as well. He still love his parents and his families love him as well. But Tail Jr learn that his ancestors was once a Harmony God Kistune the former and original Harmony God that he didn't know as well. That something he didn't know about it. But still he wish he could see his grandfather, Tail if he need a ring to see him in the past to know what he's look like. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Tail Jr is one of the most powerful gods in existence. Tail Jr is said to be more powerful than Present Tail, but not as strong as Cassa. Tail Jr is so powerful that he managed to turn both Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr into Super Saiyan Blues through their training. His power level is about 1,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Tail Jr is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Tail Jr can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Tail Jr can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: Tail Jr is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Tail Jr. Erasure Immunity: Horus and Future Tail said that Tail Jr is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Tail Jr can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Tail Jr's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Tail Jr's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Tail Jr. Tail Jr raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Transformations Ultra Instinct Tail Jr achieved this form, after training with his father Future Tail. Tail Jr's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 6,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Tail Jr and Future Tail - Tail Jr shares a very close relationship with his father Future Tail. Tail Jr shows great admiration towards his father and wishes to be like him in many aspects. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Characters